This Isn't Art Class
by X-Lynn McTavels
Summary: This is what happens when one falls to much in love with a fictional character. They put themselves and a couple of friends in a fan fic. Okay it's really a funny little skit about myself and my friends Rachel and Katie and one of our many run ins with Sn
1. Act 1, Scene 1

Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This is what happens when one falls to much in love with a fictional character. They put themselves and a couple of friends in a fan fic. Okay it's really a funny little skit about myself and my friends Rachel and Katie and one of our many run ins with Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Act 1, Scene 1: This isn't an Art Class  
  
Characters: Laurie Reynolds Rachel Bachman Katie Farquhar Professor Snape  
  
Setting: Potions class room.  
  
Laurie: (enters Potions class room and sit right in front of Snape's desk, starts setting her things up for the lesson and puts on her glasses)  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Enter after her)  
  
Katie: (Rolls eyes) There she goes again , always right in front so she can stare at her boy toy.  
  
Laurie: (Doesn't look at Katie as she tries hard not to laugh or blush) I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have any boy toys.  
  
Rachel: (Sits next to Laurie) No she doesn't just an obsession with the teacher...(Shivers) That man gives me the creeps can't we sit in back? (looks over her shoulder hopefully)  
  
Katie: (Sits at the desk next to them) Are you kidding she's sat there since the binging of the year...Even when that other Slytherin threaten to make her move out of their seat.  
  
Laurie: (Sits up straighter then normal) Well there isn't assigned seating and I like it in this spot (Said in tone trying hard to make it sound like that's the only reason)  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Laughing) Right...  
  
Laurie: (Shushes them)  
  
Katie: (Rolling eyes again) I don't see why you hide it from us, we already know since you stared at him all thought are first feast here. Also all classes hanging on his every word.  
  
Rachel: (Laughing) Ya you only hand copy notes in this class, every other one you use the quick notes quill.  
  
Katie: Not to mention the little hearts that are always on your papers in here.  
  
Laurie: (Defensively) He's head of my house I am just trying to make a good impression...And...And I doodle hearts in every class...  
  
Katie: (Cuts Laurie off) Ya because you're thinking about him.  
  
Rachel: (Laughs)  
  
Laurie: (Goes on trying to ignore Katie) As well as stars and mermaids..And what ever else comes to mind.  
  
Rachel: (Taking her things out now) Snape in gothic make up...  
  
Katie: (Gasps) WHAT?!  
  
Laurie: (Suddenly finds a spot on her glasses very interesting and starts cleaning them)  
  
Rachel: (Laughs) It's in her Stech book.  
  
Katie: (Wide eyed) Let me see!  
  
Laurie: No...  
  
Katie: Why not?  
  
Laurie: (Puts glasses back on) I didn't even show it to Rachel...She looked over my shoulder.  
  
Katie: (Excited and persistent) So let me see it!  
  
Laurie: No... (Drags out 'O')  
  
Rachel: It's actually pretty good...  
  
Laurie: No..It's just a doodle...Nothing to see really...  
  
Katie: Let me se it!  
  
Laurie: (Pouts taking out her Steakch book) Fine! (Reluctantly hands it to her)  
  
Katie: (Opens it and gasps. Smothers a fit of giggles in her hand)  
  
Laurie: Oh get over it.  
  
Katie: (Gives up and laughs) What? (Acts innocent) It's good...  
  
Laurie: (Glares)  
  
Katie: It is...But it's Snape...In...In...(Laughs again)  
  
Rachel: (Shakes head laughing)  
  
Laurie: (Sulks and crosses arms)  
  
Katie: (Looks sorry) No really it's good it's' just...Not how I'd picture him...  
  
Laurie: (Sighs) Well at least he looks human...Image the look on his face if he saw that.  
  
Katie and Rachel: (Laughing) He'd be pissed.  
  
Katie: I think you'd be the first person in his house that he'd give a detention.  
  
Rachel: (Laughing hard) I bet you'd like that.  
  
Laurie: (Looks dreamy eyed) I wonder if it be with him...  
  
Katie: (Wrinkles nose) Ew!  
  
Laurie: (Sheepish grin) Whaaaaat?  
  
Rachel: (Grins slyly) Or maybe he'd like it...  
  
Laurie: (Rolls eyes) Ya right it's not that great.  
  
Katie: (Looks at the drawing again) This is actually really good, best I've seen of yours. I guess love is your inspiration.  
  
Laurie: (Wines) Katieeeeee! (Through teeth) Some one might hear you!  
  
(At that moment Professor Snape storms in making Laurie jump. Before Katie can hide Laurie's Steakch book he stanches it from her hand. Laurie looks about ready to throw up as he sneers at the drawing.)  
  
Snape: Miss Farquhar is this yours? (Waves the Stech book in front of her)  
  
Katie: (Shakes her head no)  
  
Snape: (Closes Stech book and sees by the collage on the front it's unmistakably Laurie's)  
  
Laurie: (Bites her lower lip and looks to Rachel and Katie)  
  
Snape: (Glares at Laurie) Miss. Reynolds do you quite under stand that this isn't an art class?  
  
Laurie: (Nods and replies quietly) Yes sir...I wasn't working on it in here...I did that last night.  
  
(Snickers can be heard through the class room as Snape thumbs though the drawings.)  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Lock jaw and glaring at Snape you can tell they are restraining telling him where to go)  
  
Snape: (Stops on the drawing of him again, looks up from it still held open) So...Miss Reynolds this is how you see me?  
  
(Now there are curious mummers as to what the drawing is looks like, the few brave ones strain their necks to see it.)  
  
Laurie: (Trying hard not to let her voice shake) I was just was trying out...Well I mean I wanted to...I was just trying something new...  
  
(More snickers Rachel and Katie don't take their glares off of Snape)  
  
Snape: (Looks at the drawing again) I see, something new...(Closes book) I'll see you after class and we'll discuss your artistic out look on life. (Walks over to his desk and puts it in his middle draw)  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Gasp in anger and shock)  
  
Katie: But she didn't do that in class...  
  
Rachel: It's only art!  
  
(Laurie trying not to cry and hush them at the same time sinks down in her chair)  
  
Snape: (Snaps around and sneers at them) Once again you two are questioning my authority, and have spoken out of turn after countless warrings. I think twenty points from Gryffindor will shut you up for at lest this lesson.  
  
Katie: But!  
  
Snape: (Grins wickedly) Twenty points each! (Turns to a now laughing group of Slyrtherins and glaring Gryffindors) Now everyone we've wasted enough time on this, the instructions are on to board. Get to work! (Sweeps around the class room)  
  
Laurie: (Wiping her eyes on her sleeve) Well let's get to work... (Sniffs)  
  
Rachel: (Rubs her back) You going to be okay?  
  
Laurie:(Nods and starts cutting up ingredients)  
  
Katie: (Frowns) Sorry Laurie...That jerk!  
  
Laurie: (Doesn't look up) Let's just work.  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Nod)  
  
(Rest of the class is carried out in the usual manner) 


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

Act 1, Scene 2: After Class  
  
Characters: Laurie Rachel Katie Professor Snape  
  
Setting: Still in potions class room.  
  
(Bell rings and the students start cleaning up and bottling their potions)  
  
Snape: (Said to class) Test on Friday, and I want a two foot report on this potion.  
  
(Class slight groans and grumbles as they are walking out)  
  
Katie: Laurie don't let him get to you he's just an...  
  
Snape: (Cuts her of, while crossing over to his desk) You two out! Miss Reynolds over here.  
  
(They start walking out as Laurie goes over to the front of the desk)  
  
Rachel: (Looks over at Laurie) We'll wait for you.  
  
Snape: (Sitting in his chair) In the Great Hall I won't have you lingering out side my door to eavesdrop.  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Cursing under their breaths walked out)  
  
Laurie: (shifts her weight from one foot to the other)  
  
Snape: (Waits until the door is closed and he can no longer her foot steps. Opens his desk draw and takes out the Steach book laying it open on his desk on the drawing of him) Well Miss Reynolds, is it true you didn't do this during class?  
  
Laurie: (Nods) Yes sir, I did it last night...(Trails off)  
  
Snape: During dinner?  
  
Laurie: (Shakes head) No sir, in bed...I did it from memory.  
  
Snape: (Cocks an eyebrow) I don't ever remember wearing eye liner or fish net to class Miss Reynolds. Come to think of it. I don't ever wearing such things around you ever.  
  
Laurie: (Shakes head) No sir, you haven't. I meant I did the Steach of you from memory...Then added the rest...  
  
Snape: (Looks over drawing again) I see, and why may I inquire did you.  
  
Laurie: (Blushes and looks at the floor) I wanted to know what you'd look like in gothic attire...And since I couldn't very well ask you to dress as such...  
  
Snape: (Nods) True. (Picks up book again and looks at the drawing with out specking)  
  
Laurie: (Tries to read him but can't) Sir...I'm I in trouble?  
  
Snape: (Thumbs through the book again and chuckles) Why would you be?  
  
Laurie: (Looks at him dumbfounded and a little unnerved) For that picture of you...  
  
Snape: (Shakes head and his look softens) In trouble for your art? No, only if you did this in class would you be in trouble.  
  
Laurie: (Looks relived)  
  
Snape: (Chuckles again) To tell you the truth Miss Reynolds I think you're quite talented, a little morbid. (Looks at one picture and shakes his head) But talented.  
  
Laurie: (Laughs nervously) Thank you sir...  
  
Snape: ( Laughs and closes the book) Miss Reynolds I'm going to return this to you on one conduction. (Holds it up)  
  
Laurie: (Looks up at him) And that is?  
  
Snape: (Lower voice and narrows eyes) If I find out one person has seen that picture of me I'm going to send you straight into a detention with Flich.  
  
Laurie: (Nods) That's fair..But Rachel and Katie have already seen it.  
  
Snape: (Cocks an eye brow and shakes his head) Figured as much...Then any one besides them, you, and myself. Understood.  
  
Laurie: (Sly grin and nods) Yes sir I understand /if/ you find out any one has seen that picture beside, you, Rachel, Katie, or myself I am to receive a detention with Mr. Flich.  
  
Snape: (Chuckles and shakes head) And I wondered why you were sorted into my house. (Hands over the Steach book)  
  
Laurie: (Takes it) Thank you sir.  
  
Snape: (Nods) Now go to lunch and tell your friends I won't take points off for their deliberate disobedience by their waiting outside.  
  
(Gasps are heard outside)  
  
Laurie: (Looks at door then Snape) Sir that is more then a little on the creepy Twilight Zone side...  
  
Snape: (Grins wickedly) Out... (Stands and opens the door)  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Grin sheepishly)  
  
Snape: Miss Bachman, Miss Farquhar.  
  
Rachel and Katie: Professor Snape...  
  
Laurie: (Walks out) Thank you sir.  
  
Snape: Remember what I said.  
  
Laurie: (Nods) Yes /if/ you find out.  
  
Snape: (Shakes head and closes door)  
  
Laurie: (Puts her Steakch book in her bag) Well Rachel you were right...He did like it...  
  
Rachel and Katie: (Nod) We heard.  
  
Laurie: (Looks dreamily at the door) Let's go to lunch...  
  
Rachel: So how did he look when he said eye liner and fish net?  
  
Laurie: (Grins) He's so... (Takes deep breath and starts to walk to the Great Hall)  
  
Katie and Rachel: (Sarcastically) EW! EW! EW!  
  
(All laughing and walk off to great hall)  
  
End Scene 


End file.
